Persona 5: Night of the Phantom
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: "This must be their work... the thieves who steal hearts..." "Tell me, how does one steal another's heart? Answer me." "Tell me... Who are you!" "We will steal all there is to you!" "Yes... that's right! I am thou, and thou art I! For the sake of the justice you believe in, let a curse befall those who do not reflect upon themselves! Now, let us begin!"
1. Trailer Episode

_**Somewhere, in some place, someone once said, "Society is like a child. If raised properly, they will grow to be outstanding, honorable, and hard-working. If raised poorly, they will grow to be conceited, deceitful, and evil."**_

 _ **That's how society usually is. They're easily changed by the sway of time, and by events that have nothing to do with them. Murders, tax increase, kidnappings, accidents, drug rings, and various other crimes... but that's only just the start. It isn't just events like these.**_

 _ **It's also the corrupted people who change society. Ministers, presidential candidates, greedy bank owners, lawyers, the judges, teachers, the news anchors, police officers... people like them make the world a twisted place beyond imagination. They're words, their spiel contort the world.**_

 _ **If that's the case... how do you change a society like that? A society that is rotten to the core? The answer is simple... take away what makes them corrupted. However, how can you steal something that you cannot touch? Corruption is rooted to the human heart, influenced by stimuli.**_

 _ **Again, the answer is simple... you steal their hearts.**_

 _ **I've grown sick of this society. It's no better than a prison cell. It's as if the world is a prison without walls, and we, it's prisoners, shackled and left to be slaves. We wage around, answering to the society that which chains us. If being a criminal means not listening to society, then so be it. I follow my own rules.**_

 ** _Go ahead, try and control us. Try to feed us with your lies. Try to oppress us... there will always be one person who will stand against you. Someone who will fight against this society you and your kind call "ideal."  
_**

 ** _The board is set._**

 ** _The pieces are gathered._**

 ** _Well then..._**

 **LET US START THE GAME**

A collaboration of Demons Anarchy of Pride & Code-Emperor07

Fanfiction Studios Is Proud to Present...

" **Night of the Phantom"**

 _"You are a slave. Want emancipation?"_

 _"TAKE YOUR HEART"_


	2. Episode 0 - Welcome to Shibuya

**"Persona 5: Night of the Phantom"**

I. _the_ FOOL

 _"It is the void in which all things begin." -Margaret of the Velvet Room, Persona 4_

* * *

 ** _Episode 0 - Welcome to Shibuya_**

* * *

I don't really remember how or why I ended up going to Tokyo. Maybe my parents decided that, after the incident, it may have been better to get some sort of change of scenery, maybe to help me out. Or maybe it was because of their jobs. They had important jobs, business and the like, and of course, at times, it was more important than their only child.

Either way, it didn't matter. Here I was, sitting on board a train en route to Tokyo, Shibuya.

Oh, wait... I should probably introduce myself. My name is Takeshi Uhara, and I'm 16 years old. Starting tomorrow, I will be a student at Shujin High School.

It's not that big of a deal for me. I've always been changing schools for...just about as long as I can remember. Due to my parents work, I had no choice in the matter.

Of course, it wasn't always the problem for me back then. Had you met me a few years ago, I probably would have said I was looking forward to the new schools. But, after last year... Well, that's another story.

Anyway, this would probably be my first time here in Tokyo. I've only read about it in magazines and forums and such. I've been told that I'll be living with friends of my parents, who are running a bar somewhere in town.

I don't really know much about them. But they told me that they were good people and they were close, so I didn't really think much about it.

But, I wasn't alone, per say. I've got one companion... though a lot of people think she's more of an accessory than anything else.

Said companion was hiding away in the bag slung over my shoulder, her black head poking out from behind, blue eyes watching the world around us. Her fur was black, though her paws were white with a yellow collar around her neck, and a portion of her tail was also white.

Yes, my companion was a cat. Her name was Morgana. I just found her one day, lying on her side in an alleyway, beaten down and wounded. The doctors weren't sure how it happened, but one thing was for sure: whoever did it must have been trying to kill her. Ever since I found her, and looked after her, she's been stuck to me like glue. My parents didn't mind, so long as she didn't strike out. Contrary to most cats when they first move in, she was very well mannered.

Before, I was only impartial to cats. But I guess you could say that Morgana persuaded me to like them. It's been pretty fun for her to be around.

Anyway, my folks talked it over, and agreed to allow Morgana to come with me to Tokyo, so I was a bit comfortable. The train car was rather crowded, but no one seemed to notice her. In fact, everyone was absorbed in their own little world. Even as the train rocked and swayed, charging to it's destination to Shibuya Station.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened last week?"

"Yeah, I heard. Crazy stuff."

"I can't believe something like that happened!"

"It's bad enough there's been some gang problems, but now we've got murders and suicides?"

"It isn't just that. The whole world's gone to hell, ya know?"

"There's also been some tax increases, and the police has been acting strange."

"Lots of crazy stuff has been happening in Tokyo lately..."

These bits and pieces of conversation stayed in my mind. Was there something going on in Tokyo? By the sound of things...it's almost as if Society is starting to fall.

"Meow?"

I looked down at the bag in my lap, seeing Morgana popped her head out and looking at me in curiosity.

"Hello, my friend. We're almost there."

"Meow~" I can tell that Morgana was excited.

I smiled softly as I scratched the back of her ear, earning a purr in response. She mewled, but kept herself in the bag to avoid falling out. I looked out the window. The city was out there, displayed for all of us to see.

From within the train car, I was able to see the Skytree. I could not help but stare in awe. I have only seen it in photos, the internet, and the news. But seeing it close up like this in person was a different experience entirely.

In one word, it was breath taking.

"Meow!" Morgana mewled, seeing the tree from the cramped space she was in. It seemed like she was excited as well.

 **[Attention, all passengers.]** a voice echoed from the comm-link, likely the train conductor. **[We will be arriving at Shibuya Station in a few minutes.]**

It was almost time to get off. I could tell from the way the train was descending, heading into the subway system that connected the entire city.

"Well...almost there. I wonder how this year will turn out?"

It was a foreboding thought. I was curious to know what the life ahead of me would be like. It wasn't my first time going to another school, but it was still exciting to think about. After all, this was Tokyo, the heart of Japan.

To me, it's like taking the first step to a new world. I have been to several cities in the country. My favorite had been Kyoto, where I had resided for the past couple of years. It was so rich with Japanese folklore and culture that I felt proud and honored to be Japanese.

Well, at any rate, I had a feeling things were going to be interesting. There was only a few minutes before the train ride ended, so I had maybe a few minutes to doze off. Morgana seemed to be taking the chance to nap, her eyes closed, and her head slightly receded. I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes, relaxing slightly on the rather uncomfortable seat.

As my consciousness drifted off to sleep, I felt as if I were dreaming, maybe. I felt weightless, like I was floating in the sky. It was a surreal sensation, even if only a dream.

Still... what was that music?

It was...soft, yet pronounced. Serene, yet vitalizing. The slightly eerie melody seemed to resonate within me. It...brought ease to my heart and mind.

However, the moment came undone when the sensation of flight I felt earlier, which set my heart fluttering, was destroyed by the sound of chains lashing about violently, and my body jerking downward.

My eyes snapped open with a start, a disorienting sensation spreading across my senses. For a moment, I couldn't tell where I was, or what I could hear. However, the music I heard earlier was so much clearer than before, playing elegantly in my ears. Finally, my senses were cleared... and I was confused.

Blue.

That was all I could see. Blue walls, a blue ceiling, and silver chains dangling above me.

"Chains...? Wait...those look like..." As I got a closer look, I noticed that there were shackles on the ends of the dangling connected links. I turned my head to take in my surroundings. Almost immediately I saw the set of steel bars blocking the only window of light.

"...the hell?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out where this was. I looked off to my right to see an open gap where a door would be, locked in place by ten golden bars, running up from top to bottom. I could make out the interior of another room, circular in shape with a desk located in the center. I was able to make out a figure, though because of the light that was shining from their back, I wasn't able to find any distinguishable details. I moved up from whatever the hell I was sitting on, only to hear the sound of chains chinking, and noticing how constricted my wrists felt.

I looked down, and found a pair of shackles binding my wrists together. Another pair of shackles were located at my ankles. "W-what the hell?" I shouted in disbelief. I looked back to the door, and found two new figures standing there, this time directly in front of me. The light shadowed their faces, but I could make out the golden gleam of their eyes, though I noticed that each only had one eye open. They were some kind of blue outfit, resembling something a prison guard would wear.

Their gazes were locked at me, eyes set in a neutral glare. "Welcome..." they spoke in unison before their stepped off to the side in a twirl.

I stepped towards the bars, my hands wrapped around them. "W-what's going on?" I had demanded, struggling against my restraints as I tried to pry the bars out in vain. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

I failed to understand what was happening. What was going on? Was this a dream? Why was I in a prison cell? And where was this place?! And where was that music coming from?!

"...hmhmhmhm..." a new voice chuckled. It was male, with a strangely amused tone to it, yet also respectful and courteous. "What an intriguing guest we have... So much to do, so little time."

I squinted hard at the figure who sat at the desk. Strangely, my struggle began to cease as I felt my strength beginning to ebb away. My eyes were growing heavy, alongside my limbs. I felt myself holding to the bars to keep my supported, an overwhelming sense of sleepiness trying to overtake my senses. I nearly fell to my knees, and tried to remain awake, hoping I could gain only some form of answer from whoever had imprisoned me here.

Before my consciousness fully faded, I saw only the gleaming eyes and the wide, face-splitting grin the man at the desk sported as he spoke his next words, which echoed in my ears.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room."

And with that, my grip on the bars had ceased, and my body fell back. My eyes shut themselves closed, unable to stay open any longer.

* * *

"...ow..." What...was that? All I saw was darkness. I struggled to force my eyelids to open, but they just felt so heavy.

"Meow..." It was Morgana.

Finally, my eyes opened. I felt the familiar, yet slowly receding rattle of the train, swaying back and forth from the railings. I could still hear the gossip of the people around me, along with the darkness of the shaft of the tunnel the train was currently passing through, a sign that we were coming up to the station.

Morgana poked her head out from the back, looking up at me in worry. "I'm..." I yawned softly, a hand at my mouth to stifle it. "I'm fine, Morgana." The cat still looked worried, but seemed to let it go.

Still, that dream... what on Earth was that? Why in the heck was I in a prison cell? And... what was it called? The... Velvet Room?

So odd... Oh well. I suppose that's what I get for sleeping on a train. Speaking of which, I took out my phone from my slacks, and looked at the time.

It was close to 4. I must have dozed off around 3: 45, so maybe I had been asleep for about... ten, maybe fifteen minutes? At any rate, this experience is going to keep me idle for a while. I looked back at the the text message my parents sent me, giving me directions on where to go when I arrived at the station. Normally, one of their friends would come to pick me up, but they said earlier that they were swamped with work. It was alright, however, so long as I followed their instructions closely.

 **[Shibuya Station.]** the conductor stated. **[Shibuya Station.]**

The train was slowly coming to a halt. I looked at Morgana, who nodded and slid her head back. I gently placed the bag strap over my shoulder, and stood up, joining the group of bystanders in the cramped space. I made special care not to get Morgana squished.

After much struggle and caution, I had pushed through the swarm of people and stepped out on the station platform and made my way to the surface.

If the view was spectacular, then seeing the city up close was another story altogether.

As far as my eyes could see, tall buildings and bustling streets filled my line of vision. Everything...just seemed full of life.

The entire area was crowded with hundreds of thousands of people, most of which either highschool students or businessmen. Giant towering buildings loomed all around us, even the Skytree, which was still quite a ways, was standing tall and proud in the very heart of the city. I had to admit, this was so much more exciting than just looking at it from a traincar or at magazines and photos.

"Meow~"

I smiled at Morgana's mewl of anticipation. She must have been very excited too, seeing so many people all around us. Although, as much as I would like to stand around and people-watch and admire the city, I still needed to find the bar my parents' friends run. I took out my cell, and looked up the directions. "Hm..." I hummed, a finger at my chin. "It shouldn't be too far."

I looked up to get a grasp of where we are now and to determine what route we would need to take.

Right now, we were in the middle of the infamous Shibuya Crossing, a very common meeting place. The bar was located in the northwest section of Shibuya, so it wouldn't be a long trek. The only real problem was navigating through the humongous crowd. Oh well, I'm sure I'd manage.

With that, I started walking.

I had to struggle through the moving masses of people. They were all rushing through the crowd to who knows where.

"Oh, sorry-P-pardon me-Excuse me-Sorry!" I apologized every couple of seconds, having bumping into the shoulders of a few people. I made sure none of them hit my bag, where Morgana was watching from behind, her beautiful blue eyes observing the world all around us. However, I noticed that she seemed to be very alert, unblinking and head fixed, eyes darting around as if searching for something I couldn't see. I simply shrugged it off to being a cat's sixth sense of paranoia, and continued.

It took me maybe ten or twenty minutes when I arrived where the bar was. It was a simple residential district, and a cross between the sort of thing you'd see at night, far livelier and more booming with people and neon lights, and a shopping district. I could see small shops and an arcade nearby. I pinched my nose when I smelled the familiar, unpleasant scent of cigarette smoke. I covered my mouth, as to not breath in the disgusting chemicals, and looked around for the bar.

It hadn't taken me long to find it. The Sumikon Bar was next to the arcade, the billboard hanging over the entrance. A chalkboard was next to it, with prices of alcoholic drinks, beverages, and foods written down on the green advertisement board. It didn't look shabby, but it certainly wasn't anything I'd call trust-worthy, either. Perhaps it was just the overall atmosphere of the part of town I was in, or maybe the stark contrast between it and the bustling city.

Either way, the bar looked slightly shady... if at all. I simply shrugged my shoulders, and walked up, taking the door by the handle and twisting the knob. I pushed the door open, leaving it slightly ajar, and stepped on inside.

A bell from above rang as I entered, alerting the employees and owner that another potential customer had entered. Except I wasn't a customer. I was a tenant.

"Welcome, kid." The man at the bar said nonchalantly, not even looking at me as he washed a glass in his hand, rag in the other. He was burly with a masculine physique that most men would kill to have, his skin dark with a goatee at his chin. His burly frame was contained in a simple buttoned shirt, along with an apron tied around his waist. His name was Andrew Gilbert Mills, the owner of Sumikon. _(A/N: Yes, I chose Agil. Can ya blame me XD)_

"Um..." I started, unsure what to say. "Excuse me, but... I'm looking for a Mills-san? Andrew Mills-san?"

The man ceased, looking up. When he saw me, a smile spread across his face. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I heard what hounded like a hiss from inside my bag. "Takeshi-kun, long time no see. Haven't seen you seen you were clinging to your mama's leg."

I chuckled abashed, scratching my cheek. "Y-yeah... it has been a while."

In all honesty, I didn't know this man at all. Was I really that young to have forgotten him by now? Then again, as I got a closer look, he seemed vaguely familiar.

Well, at any rate, it seems that Andrew knew me, and since my parents contacted him earlier, there was no real reason to try and prove who I was. "You want anything to eat or drink?" he asked me as I set my bag down on the counter, taking a seat. "It's on the house for you, kiddo."

"No thank you... but a glass of water would be nice." I said politely. Andrew nodded, and took out another glass from underneath the counter, filling it up with a nearby canteen. I happily took it, feeling the cold liquid through the glass. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he assured him. "Still, gotta be rough, moving to Tokyo after all this crazy stuff happening lately. Then again, not much you can do... just try not to get yourself involved in the crazy stuff, kay kid?"

I nodded, and took a sip. It was around that time that Morgana moved out from the bag, yawning as she stretched herself out.

"Meow..." She mewled, licking her paw.

"Well now, who's your little friend?" Andrew asked in question.

"Her name is Morgana."

"Pretty cute cat." he commented, reaching to scratch her ear-

Morgana hissed, baring her fangs when his hand reached out to her, causing him to pull back. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry about that, she really doesn't like other people unless she warms up to you." There was that, and for some strange reason, she didn't like being called a cat. It was odd, and we never did figure out why, but I didn't think on it much.

"Yeesh, coulda warned me sooner!" Andrew said, glaring at me slightly before glaring at the cat. "And behave, ya damn feline. No pissin' here, got it?"

Morgana's response was to flick her tail at him, and leap down to my seat, taking her place on my lap. I smiled, petting her soft head.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that. She's tame and housebroken." I gently scratched her chin, eliciting a soft purr.

"Well, that's good to hear. So, would she like anything to drink? Like milk?"

"I think milk's fine with her." I answered honestly.

"Okay, be right back." He went over to the other side of the bar where a miniature fridge was located and took out a carton of milk and a ceramic dish. He poured the dairy product and brought the filled plate over to Morgana.

The cat stared at the plate, giving a near-skeptical look at the man before she leaped up to the table, and leaned in, her tongue lapping at away.

"Well, at least she likes it." The bartender shrugged.

"Yeah. I think she's slowly warming up to you."

Morgana simply mewled happily.

"You're welcome." Andrew smiled.

I chuckled as I watched my cat lick her meal, her tail bouncing around wildly.

She looks pretty happy. I'm glad for her.

* * *

I sighed in content as I fell onto the bed, clad in only a small shirt with black slacks. My stuff was already sent here ahead of me, though it was all still packed in boxes. Morgana was atop one of them, curled up and dozed off. My bag was draped against the small chair at the desk next to the window and book shelf. The room itself was tidy, yet also maybe a bit small. It was enough for maybe two people, but I wasn't about to complain.

Still... the days ahead were weighing on my mind. The talk of everything that was happening here were also a factor, as was my first day at school tomorrow. Would I make any friends there? And if I did, what would they be like...?

...Nah, I shouldn't think on it too much. I can figure everything out later. I should probably just go to sleep.

While I expected a dreamless sleep, something else entirely different happened.

 _ **"...What's the matter?"**_

Wait... who is that...? It's not the old man or those two people from that strange prison cell... Who is it?

 ** _"...Are you just going to watch this happen, or... was that all a mistake?"_**

Watch...what happened? Why, what's going on?!

Then, my body felt as if it were on fire.

"Gruagh!" It burns...It burns...It burns! What the hell is this feeling?!

I wasn't sure if this were a dream or something else, but goddamnit, why do I hurt so much?! What was happening?! Gaaaaagh...! My chest! I feel like something's about to be ripped out! My heart's beating so goddamn fast! My blood's going to burst! My skin feels like it's being ripped away!

"I will ask again..." the voice echoed, as if speaking into my head. "Will you stand by, and watch this happen...?"

Watch what?! What the hell is even going on?! My questions went unanswered. But even then, everything was revealed before me.

I could see it... events that I feel as if have yet to happen. It was blurry and fast, like a movie at fast forward. I felt my body growing dizzy, my head aching in pain. How could this happen? What... why... why was all of this happening?!

 ** _"Is it a mistake to help them...?"_** the voice questioned. ** _"Would it be better... to be nothing more than a slave to what you call a 'society'?"_**

A... slave...? A slave to society?

...

...it's the same thing all over again. Even now, when my body is suffering like it was being burned alive, I could remember everything that happened that time. How good did it feel to simply just fade away, becoming apart of the background? How good is it to simply watch things happen in front of you, but have the power to prevent it from ever happening?

If watching things like this happen... means being apart of this society...

 _"...then I'd sooner die!"_

Then, suddenly, the world around me ceased. The pain, the ache, the images... it all disappeared... all of it was swallowed by a blue flame. I could make something out, something standing in those flames, staring back at me. I couldn't tell what it was, but, strangely... I felt a strange, soothing peace. I wasn't afraid of it. I simply felt as if I were in the presence of a guardian, or an old friend.

 _ **"...hehehehehe..."**_ the one residing the flames chuckled before roaring into laughter. _**"Hahahahahahaha! Yes, that's right! Why should you be bound to a mere disgusting world as that?!"**_

Who...who are you...?

 ** _"Hmhmhm...I am the one always at your side."_**

Suddenly, the being closed the gap between us. Though their form remained hidden the deep blue, azure flames, I could see the crimson flames mixed in within them, resembling eyes and a grinning mouth.

 ** _"We shall meet again once your destiny has been determined... my other self."_**

Then, the flames dispersed... and I felt only the calmness of the void.

* * *

Suddenly, the quite darkness was cut through by blinding light. I covered my eyes from the blinding glare. When I opened them once more...

...I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. Sunlight had broken through the blinds of my window onto the bed I was in.

Morning already?

"Meow~"

I looked down, seeing Morgana sitting atop my chest, her blue orbs staring back into mine.

"Good morning, Morgana." I petted her head.

The cat purred underneath my touch. I smiled a bit before I pulled back, letting out a yawn. Damn, what a crazy dream... what in the hell was that all about?

And... what was it talking about before?

Suddenly, my musings were cut short when a knock came to my door. "Hey, Takeshi-kun, you up?" Andrew asked through the wooden barrier. "It's almost time to head to school!"

What... Oh, yeah, today is my first day.

With that bizarre nightmare, I had completely forgotten about it. Well, I guess it's time to get ready.

Morgana hopped off of me, allowing me to get out of bed, and strip down. My school uniform was already ready for me, folded neatly on the desk. I slipped on the required clothes: the white turtleneck with the two dash marks on the neck, covered over the black jacket with the emblem printed on the breast pocket, and the odd colored slacks. I put my bag around my shoulder, having already placed everything I needed for school inside. Morgana whined slightly, her ears drooped down as she sat on my bed. It was understandable why. We had been together for a long time, and she liked riding inside my bag.

Unfortunately, Shujin doesn't allow pets. It was sad, for both of us, but I knew she'd be alright.

I was about to move when I saw my glasses sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. In truth, there was nothing wrong with my eyesight. It was just something I wore to provide the image I crafted for myself: playing the role of the ever-obedient, shy and introverted student. Ever since the incident, I've always worn this false face. No one truly knew how I was... what the real me was like.

And I don't think anyone would ever know.

I took the glasses from the stand, and slipped them on. "See you later, Morgana." I said over my shoulder. Morgana meowed back in response as I closed the door behind me.

I made my way through my current living quarters and downstairs to the bar that Andrew ran. I passed by him on my way out.

"Hey, did you at least eat breakfast before heading out?"

I stopped before I reached the door. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, causing me to blush. I didn't need to turn around to see the knowing smirk on the bar owner's face.

"I'll take that as a no." Andrew set down a plate filled with eggs and toast on the counter. "C'mon. you have time for a quick bite. Might as well."

"Thanks, Andrew-san."

I hurriedly scarfed down the food in front of me, thanking my guardian once again before going back for the door. I bolted right out the moment I closed the door behind me, running down the street and heading towards the train station. Shujin was too far for walking distance, and I don't have a car, much less a license to drive.

If I was going to make it on time today, I have to take the subway. And the train I need to board arrives in just 10 minutes! I had to pick up the pace lest I'm late on the first day of school.

As I made my way past the Shibuya Crossing, I could once again hear the murmurs of the people around me.

"Hey, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?!"

"I can't believe something like that happened here in Tokyo..."

"It was bad enough with just accidents and gang wars, but now we've got actual deaths?"

"Is it true that the conductor lost control of the train?"

"Dunno, but a lot of people died in the accident... it was horrible."

Wait, train accident? What were they talking about? As I contemplated those thoughts, I passed by an electronics store with a TV set up on display. It was showing a news broadcast.

 _"Our top story today...Last night, a train operator had suddenly lost control of the trains as it made it way through Tokyo station. The conductor had died, as well as multiple casualties within the train cars and the platform. Police are currently Investigating if the cause was a system error, technology failure, or misconduct of the operator."_

Last night... wait, it happened yesterday? If I hadn't reached the station early that day... that... that could have been my train.

Still, a train accident... I feel as if I've heard this somewhere before. Where have I...

...No, I shouldn't dwell on it for long. I have to get to school, and fast!

I sped my way to the station and barely made it to my designated train before it sped off.

I sighed in relief.

The train wasn't as congested as the one I arrived in, as most of it's passengers were students in my school uniform. I sat down, keeping my bag close to me as to not lose it. I took a quick look out the window, seeing Tokyo flash by in a blur. Today was my first day here... wonder how it will go?

There were many outcomes that were possible. One could only imagine which one would happen to me today.

The train itself was peaceful for the most part. I watched as students interacted with one another, chatting away with smiles on their faces. They must be content with their lives... but I can't help but think back to my dream last night. First the visit to a prison, and then watching unknown events flash by me, along with a being questioning the true nature of society.

Were they... really content with this life?

Wait, what am I thinking? Why am I being so philisophical? That was just a dream, nothing more and nothing less. I shaked the seeds of doubt and uncertainty from my mind, and tried to relax as I awaited the train to reach it's destination.

The moving vehicle slowed to a stop just a few minutes later. As soon as the doors opened, the passengers moved quick to pour out through the exits. Of course, I was once of them.

I stepped out of the train, and went straight for the escalator, where I would head up to see the world that awaited me.

Thankfully, it wasn't as boring as the ride here, due to the two people next to me.

"Look, I'm just saying that people keep talking about you, and not in the good way! Why are you getting on my case here?!"

"Because YOU'RE the last person I want to hear it from, Ryuji- _baka_!"

Curious, I turned to my side to see two students next to me. One was a girl who had dark sandy blonde/brown wavy hair styled in pigtails with parted side bangs and a single hair clip, light blue-green eyes, and pink lipstick. Her school's uniform modified to her taste; the standard black blazer, a white cardigan worn long to cover most of her short skirt and it has a green clover symbol on the back of her hoodie, and worn with red tights and brown boots. The other was a guy with short spiky blond hair and brown eyes. His school's uniform a bit modified like the girl he was talking with. It consisted of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the words 'ZOMG', likely something along the lines of "Zombies Oh My God," plaid trousers with suspenders and rolled up to reveal his ankles and sneakers.

"Sheesh, don't like people much, do ya...?" the blonde boy asked, a wry grin on his face before he peered over the girl's shoulder, looking at me. "Hey, dude, what do you think?"

"H-huh?" I spluttered, not expecting him to notice me. Most people just tend to see me as the quiet, reserved type who would have trouble making friends, and wouldn't bother trying to talk to me. It was the way I wanted it, setting up that image on purpose.

"Huh? You spaced out or something? I was asking what you thought about the rumors about her?" He jerked a thumb to the girl. She was fuming right now.

I...I have no idea what's going on..."I...I'm sorry. But I'm new here. I don't even know you two."

This caused the two to blink. The girl turned to face me. "Wait, you're the new guy?" she asked, expressing surprise.

I nodded.

"Seriously? Hah, sweet!" the boy grinned as he invaded my personal space, his face close to mine. "What's up, newbie? Name's Ryuji Sakamoto! Oh, and this girl's Ann Takamaki."

"Hey, what do you mean by, 'this girl?!'" the girl, Ann, glared at the blonde, who quickly backed up and raised his hands in defense, his grin still glued to his face. She sighed. "Good grief... Sorry about that. Ever since he learned that we were getting a new student, he's been wanting to meet you."

"O-oh... is that so?"

"Anyway..." she smiled slightly. "My name's Ann. Ann Takamaki. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Uhara..." I introduced myself. "Takeshi Uhara."

"Takeshi huh? Nice name." Ann smiled. "So this is your first time in Tokyo?"

"Y-yeah." I nodded. "I've been around the country for a few years, but this is the first time I've stepped foot here."

"Yeah, well, kinda sucks you came here with all this crazy stuff." Ryuji commented idly, his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the small black railguard that kept us from falling off the moving staircase. The conversation continued as we stepped off, and unto the platform leading up to the top. "I mean, did you hear about all the crap that's been going on?"

"Only from what people were gossiping about." I replied. "That, and the train accident that happened last night."

"Yep. I tell ya, it's like this whole world's going on the path to Hell." Ryuji groaned. "I mean, seriously! Our world is just messed up right now! Gang Wars, Crimes, Conspiracies, Politics, Wars, Conflicts, the Economy, don't even yet me started on what's going on overseas!"

I raised an eyebrow, turning to Ann as I pointed a finger at the ranting teen. "Is he... always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I see..." I...didn't know what to make of this. But they both seem honest enough.

"ANYWAY!" Ryuji said loudly, drawing the attention of the people around us. "Take- _kun_ , you ready to see Shujin?"

T-Take- _kun_?! "Um... sure...?"

That nickname...just came out of nowhere. We haven't even know each other for a few minutes, and he gives me a nickname? SOmething tells me this guy is one of those happy-go-lucky, social types.

Ryuji grinned further as we stepped out of the station, revealing the blue sky once again.

I stopped, my eyes focused on the school.

If I could sum it up in one word: Huge.

I've heard of a school called Gekkoukan at Tatsumi Port Island. In fact, I've seen pictures of it, from every possible angle. Shujin was not as grand as it, nor as big, but it was still pretty big. It was likely twice the size of my last school.

Ann and Ryuji smiled as they stood in front of me, the blonde with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and Ann with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Welcome to Shujin High School!"

I couldn't help but smile at their greeting.

Heh... this might be fun.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Preview:  
**

 _"First day of school, and you get whacked by Tokisaka? You're already famous, Take-kun!"  
_

 _"...What a bunch of weirdos. Why does everyone pretend I'm not here?"_

 _"Wait, what kind of application is this?"_

 _"You made a grave mistake coming to my castle, boys... I hope you're ready to pay the price!"_

 _"I refuse... to play by your rules."_

 _"For the sake of the justice you believe in..."_

 _"I couldn't give a damn what you or what anyone else has to say."_

 _"Let a curse befall those who do not truly reflect upon themselves!"_

 _"I'm no one's dog!"_

 _"Now, BEGIN!"_

 **Next Time: Episode 1 - The Phantom's Awakening**


End file.
